Hidden keys of the Horcrux
by celtic enchantress
Summary: Aydreane has been homeschooled by her gaurdian Maurosa.Her 6th year she is called to hogwarts.Aydreane meets our golden trio, and two new students. Then, she discovers a mystery to which she and a strange boy are the key and Voldemort has all the answers.
1. I'm getting out of here!

Disclaimer: you know the drill I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! But the plot is all mine muwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

A/N: ok before you read this know this is not exactly cannon ad if things seem a little similar to the book I am really sorry and please tell me so I can modify it. It would only be like that in a couple spots possibly but not too similar. This is my first fic and I do not know word for word what is going in it and that is the only reason it has T as a rating for now I may change it later. I do have some other chapters written and another almost done. I have already posted them under a different name at there I am known as hermioneinblue and I am still polishing up my other story so that I may begin posting that as well. I hope you enjoy and please trust me I know it may seem kinda boring and slow at first but things start to get better in the next few chapters. Have fun trying to guess my plot and feel free to review with those guesses and any other ideas you may have.

Summery: Aydreane has been locked up in a house with her guardian Maurosa. She has been home schooled all her life but suddenly she finds herself going to Hogwarts. Aydreane meets our golden trio, and two new students. Then she discovers a mystery to which she and a strange boy are the keys and Voldemort has all the answers. (I guess it was too long and it didn't show all of it so I thought I would put it here to remind you what you are reading)

Chapter 1 I'm getting out of here!

"AYDREANE YOU LAZY BUM! GET DOWN HERE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!"

Groan. "Alright…. (under breath) Medusa." Aydreane put down the book she was reading and walked down the stairs to the living room.

Maurosa said "Finally. Now tonight and tomorrow you are going to pack. The day after tomorrow you will be going to Hogwarts. You will stay there during Christmas and arrangements have been made for over the summer. Hurry up so we can get the rest of your school supplies. Thank goodness you won't need much."

Aydreane glared at her guardian suspiciously. "All right tell me right now what horrible punishment this is going to be this time. What scheme is going through your tiny little brain as we speak?"

"What ever do you mean?" Maurosa asked innocently.

"Don't pull that act with me. We both know you just want my fortune. You never even let me have friends and have been home schooling me for the past 15-16 years… how you did that when I was a baby I don't know. Besides your god-given gift is to torment me so why are you having me go to Hogwarts all of the sudden?"

"I have just gotten sick of your attitude not to mention your beastly pranks. Are you ready yet? I have better things to do today you know then get your trash just so I can get rid of you."

"Fine lets just get this over with"

Later at Diagon Alley

"So, what all do I have to get for this stupid school anyway?"

"Just some books, an animal, and robes now shut up I have a headache."

Aydreane decided she wasn't in the mood to play pranks or be mean so she spent her time absorbing the sights. After all she had never been in public before.  
First they went to Flourish and Blots to get her books. She expected to have a lot but she only had about 5 to get. She had the rest at home. Then they went to Madam Malkin's and had a few robes fitted.

As they left the shop, Maurosa said "I have some things to do go pick you animal and meet me in an hour at the Leaky Cauldron. Here's the money to buy your animal" Then she left.

Aydreane was ecstatic. Wow, I have an entire hour to myself! What do I do? Hmmm…..

She decided to wander around a bit and maybe even make some friends. At least find someone who could tell her about Hogwarts. She eventually wandered into the sports shop since people her age were bound to be in there.

She was looking at a broomstick when someone right behind her said,

"Hi"

Aydreane jumped and accidentally knocked over the broom. She went to pick it up but the boy, who was chuckling and had messy black hair, got to it first.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

Wow, he has gorgeous green eyes. "That's alright, my name is Aydreane."

"And I'm Harry. Do you go to Hogwarts or did you just move here because you seem to be about my age but I don't remember seeing you before."

"Oh um well, I have been home schooled all my life but I am going to go to Hogwarts this year. What is it like?"

"It's great first you are sorted into houses"

"Oh right I do know about those"

"Good, and well it's just a lot of fun ….its hard to explain but…. well there are few other places that feel like home and Hogwarts is a category all in its own."

"Wow well I can't wait to get there!"

"Um I know this sounds a little strange but well how old are you or what year are you?"

"Well I think I would be in 6th year. I turn 16 in April but I started school a year early."

"Great! I'm a 6th year! Hey would you like to come with me and meet my friends?"

"Um... I would really like too but … what time is it?"

"12:45"

"Dang, I'm sorry but I have to be at the Leaky Cauldron at 1:00."

"That's ok you can meet them tomorrow on the train. I'll walk with you."

"Ok but first I need to get an animal."

"I know just the place. I would recommend an owl they carry your mail and make very loyal pets."

"Really? Well then I just might get one." She finally picked a snowy owl but didn't want to name it until she got to know it better. Aydreane and Harry talked about the usual basics. What your favorite color is etc. Aydreane mentioned that she really liked to pull pranks and Harry immediately jumped into the task of describing the Weasly twins and their pranks to her. She was just laughing about the time Fred and George had turned Neville into a canary when they got to the

Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh no" Aydreane groaned.

"What?" asked Harry concerned.

"Medusa's here already.

"Medusa?" Harry raised an eyebrow with a curious but mischievous look on his face.

"My guardian. Her real name is Maurosa but I like to call her Medusa. I guess I'll have to go"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah, Medusa over there probably wouldn't like it that I found a friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see ya September 1."

"Alright I'll see ya then. Bye!"

"Bye!" Wow my first friend! And he's pretty cute too! Well I guess I better go over and remind the gorgon that we should go home.

"Alright I'm here cant we go home now?"

"Fine you better not have lost anything."

"Duh, of course not why would I lose something? I would have to spend more time with you if I did."

"Shut up you brat and get into the fireplace"

"Whatever you say... Medusa" Aydreane remarked with a smirk on her face.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh... nothing" and with that, Aydreane stepped into the fireplace and went home.

Harry's POV

That's her guardian? More like her tormentor. I wonder why she needs a guardian. Well it seems like we have more in common then I thought. At least she seems to be able to take care of herself. Wow it's been a long time since I really talked with someone like that. Not since I last saw Hermione and Ron anyway at least they are coming to headquarters tonight I really missed them. I can't wait to tell them about Aydreane. You know she is really gorgeous especially her eyes. Very nice hazel eyes too, maybe….nah. No way. Holy cricket! I've got to get back to headquarters!

A/N Please review even if it is the same old- I like your series thing it makes me feel better and post what I do have faster. Also if there is a problem with getting reviews I may have to start not posting until I get a certain number of reviews on the most recent chapter. Muwahahahahahahaha! If you hadn't noticed I really like my evil laugh. I thought you might like to know how to pronounce Aydreane's name. Aydreane is a different spelling of the name Adrianne. Her last name is Phendracon (Fen- DRAY- con). Remember this is not the only chapter that I am sorry that it is really sappy I am working on it so Harry doesn't seem so… badly different. Some characters will only show up once and no I will not be using all OC. This was started before HBP so there will be some differences. If you don't like it too bad. If you want me to change it then the only way I will probably know there is a problem is if you review so please do so. Oh and no Aydreane is not going to be a Mary-Sue this is just the introductory part. Thanks to those who did review even if just to tell me that the story sucked and they didn't know why. At least it is some input.


	2. Interesting News

A/N Ok people reading my story. I am posting this so you can see that I am leading up to something. However I would appreciate it if someone would please just review. So if you want to read more I will not post the next chapter which is done until I have at least 2 reviews for each of these chapters. After that it will go up to 5 and stay there. Please just review and I will be updating my profile I just don't know what to put so if you want to know something just ask me. I hope you enjoy and feel free to lend advice.

Ch. 2 Interesting News

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the kitchen at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He looked around to see if anyone was there and saw Remus cooking dinner.

"Hey Remus is Ron and Hermione here yet?" Remus looked up and smiled when he saw that it was Harry. He was looking a little worn out but that was normal.

"Not yet, I think Molly said they might not come till late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded. "Alright, I'll just put my books and stuff up then I'll be right down for dinner. Is anyone else coming?"

"Yeah, I think Tonks and Moody are coming. The twins, Bill, and Charlie might show up if they are not too busy."

"Great! It will be good to see how their shop is doing. I wouldn't be surprised if they passed up Zonkos."

Remus chuckled, "Neither would I."

Harry got upstairs and set his books down on his bed. He looked at his Firebolt, picked it up and sighed. Sirius gave him that Firebolt. It seemed like yesterday that they were writing letters back and forth. It just didn't seem like he was gone forever. But he was, thanks to Voldemort's stupid plan that he just had to fall for.

"You will not get away with all the pain you have caused countless families. I am the only one who can stop you and no matter what you do I am not going anywhere. What ever you do, I'm gonna be ready." Harry heard the blank portrait next to him snicker.

"Oh shut up Phineas!" Then Harry stormed out of the room.

Dinner was ok. It was just him, Remus, Tonks, and Moody of course. Harry didn't talk much and concentrated on eating his food. After dinner, he went straight to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Harry wake up, Harry wake up, Harry wake up, Harry wake up!" Ron Weasley, one of his best friends, was jumping on his bed.

"RON!" Harry tackled him and both boys fell to the floor laughing.

"It's so great to see ya Harry!" Ron grinned.

"I know I missed you guys so much! Is Hermione here?" Harry asked.

Ron had a devious smirk on his face. "Yeah she's still sleeping. Do you wanna go wake her up?"

Harry caught on to the tempting prank and also had a devious smirk on his face. "Why not?" They headed to the door but as they got 5 feet away the door opened.

"Hi Harry! Was your summer alright? I hope you were able to get all of your homework done. The Dursley's didn't miss treat you did they?" Hermione, in her pajamas with a robe on, had heard them and decided to get up and see Harry.

"Nah they didn't, much" Harry didn't really want to get into the subject.

"Hermione, we were going to go wake you up!" Ron whined like a five year old.

Hermione smirked and sarcastically acted like she was sorry, "Oh, well, I am sooo sorry to have spoiled your fun."

Ron grumbled, "Yeah sure. Well its time for breakfast and I'm hungry so let's eat."

Breakfast was already on the table and the adults had left already. Breakfast consisted of pancakes, eggs cooked several different ways and bacon. Harry didn't hear much from his friends as it was too dangerous so he asked, "So Hermione how was your summer?"

Hermione said with relish, "Very nice. I got to spend a lot of time with my parents as I got my work done early. They also understood about me not being able to spend much time with them lately. They even got an owl so they can write to me while I'm at Hogwarts. Don't worry Dumbledore talked to them and they won't write me while I'm here. Anyway, how was your summer Ron?" Unfortunately Ron had just stuffed half of an omelet in his mouth so his reply was immensely garbled.

"Ron Weasley, please swallow your food we don't speak that language." Hermione scolded.

Ron gulped "Sorry Hermione. It was ok. Fred and George are busy with their shop so they haven't been around, same for Bill and Charlie. So Ginny and I have been practicing for Quidditch. You know Harry she makes a good Chaser you should put her on the roster as you're captain now."

Hermione looked ecstatic. "Really Harry you're captain! That's fantastic!"

Harry grinned he knew Hermione didn't approve of Quidditch but said this to be supportive. "Thanks Hermione"

Ron continued, "Well anyway Ginny has also been helping me so that I don't get as nervous. I think it helped a bit."

Harry was impressed. "That's great Ron! I hope so because when you aren't nervous you are one awesome Keeper!"

Ron blushed a deep red. "Gee thanks Harry."

"Speaking of Ginny, why didn't she come?" Hermione asked

"Oh that, she decided to stay at home with mum to keep her company. Mum's been getting really touchy about stuff like that" Ron shook his head.

There wasn't much too do except to do normal cleaning. To pass the time they decided to do some of it the muggle way as they talked. They started by sweeping and dusting the bedrooms.

Ron asked tentatively, "You know Harry, you seem to be doing a lot better then we thought you would." He shot a look at Hermione.

Harry did some quick thinking. He hated to lie to them, but it would ruin everything if they knew. "Well, you know I've kept busy and Sirius wouldn't want me to worry about him."

Hermione looked unsure. "Well I'm glad you are handling it so well Harry, but it's just not like you to be over something like this so fast."

Harry said, "I know it seems a little fast for me but I have had a lot of time to think about this you know at the Dursley's. And they left me alone the whole time and I guess it helped."

Hermione thought Harry was hiding something but decided to let it go. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"So did they let you go to Diagon Alley?" Ron piped up as they went to the next room.

Harry was relieved at the change of subject, "Yeah they did, I was even left alone for awhile. Well at least apparently anyway. I know they had someone following me the whole time but it was nice to have some freedom."

Hermione started dusting the pictures, "So what did you do there?"

Harry blushed. "Not much just got my supplies. I didn't see anyone from school though."

Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry you're blushing! You met someone didn't you?"

Harry went a deep red. "Yeah I did."

"Well are you going to tell us who and how you met?" Ron was always the impatient one.

"Alright, I was in the Quidditch shop and while I was looking at brooms, they still haven't beaten the Firebolt though, I saw this girl about our age that I've never seen at Hogwarts and so I went up to her and said hi. I guess I kinda startled her a bit because she dropped the broom she was looking at. I put it back and she said her name was Aydreane. She said she had been home school but was going to go to Hogwarts this year as a 6th year. We got to talking and she really likes to pull pranks, but she isn't a fanatic like Fred and George. We got her an owl; she didn't want to name it until she got to know its personality. Then she had to go meet her guardian, Maurosa whom she calls Medusa and for a very good reason."

Ron looked bewildered. "What's so special about Medusa?"

"Honestly Ron, we talked about her in DADA. Medusa is a boggart that liked to take the form of a half snake half women with snakes for hair and whose glare turns people to stone. The Greeks believed she was someone their gods punished." Hermione said irritably.

"Oh, so Aydreane's guardian had snake hair?"

Harry chuckled. "No Ron, but she was really mean though. Aydreane said she would meet us on the train tomorrow."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "That's great Harry; hmm maybe now we know why you are in such a good mood."

Harry blushed again, "No that's not it Hermione…I…"

Hermione grinned, "Sure Harry, sure. Anyway we are all done cleaning and its time for lunch. Lunch, grilled cheese sandwiches, was already on the table but no adults still in sight. After lunch, they packed their trunks.

Harry realized he forgot to tell them something. "By the way, thanks for the cakes and DADA spells/curses books they are really great."

"We thought it might help out with DA meetings and well they couldn't hurt with Voldemort around. Ron stop cowering." Hermione stated.

"You think we should still have DA meetings?" Harry was surprised.

"Why not? Umbridge is gone and Dumbledore isn't going to stop us. Besides Voldemort's still around and we have a lot to learn"

"Well I dunno, I guess."

"Hey what did you guys get on your O.W.L.S.?"

"HARRY, RON, HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU?" Remus had come back.

"WE'RE UPSTAIRS WE JUST FINISHED PACKING! WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN." They hurried downstairs. Remus was sitting at the table.

Harry asked "So what's up Remus?"

"Just wondering what you rascals were getting into" Remus grinned. They were so much like the Marauders.

"Well we cleaned the rooms a little bit but nothing else really." Hermione answered. At that moment an envelope appeared on the table.

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked. Remus reached for the envelope but Hermione got to it first and opened it.

"I'm not so sure you should read that it could be order business." Remus held out his hand for the envelope.

"Then why would they send it here when they know that normally order members aren't here at this time?" Harry asked. Remus shrugged and Hermione read the letter.

"Well, it says that information has been found that Voldemort has discovered the second prophecy. It says to use this portkey to get to this person's house that he is going to attack. It says it will bring you and the person you are supposed to rescue back here when you both touch it. Show her the note is the envelope first so she may enter the house. Dumbledore. Remus, do you know who Dumbledore is talking about?"

"Yes I do. I think I can tell you who it is but not why. Her name is Aydreane Phendraycon"

Harry gasped; Ron looked at Harry and asked "Isn't that…" Before he could finish Harry grabbed the paper and portkey.

"NO HARRY!" but Remus was too late, Harry was already gone.

A/N alright I just wanted to let you know that the only reason that I am "holding my chapters hostage" is so that I can make the story better. You are the only ones who look over this so you are the only ones that can make suggestions. My friends and family don't really help much. I am not a good writer I know that how could I be when I haven't had practice? So that is what I am doing and I need your help to make it better. I will change the reviews to just one review and only applying to the ones that are not finished yet. So I will now update my next two chapters. However, do not get mad at me if it takes awhile to post. I do try to fix all the bugs the first time and that takes awhile. I will be fixing these chapters up to try to make the characters more… like themselves. After I finish the next one anyway.


	3. Dropping in

A/N If you have read my story by the 19 then look back at the author's notes because I added important stuff to them. Thanks for reading and thanks to sophianwin and Sarah for their input. I did mix up the titles, that's why I changed them.

CH.3 Dropping In

Aydreane was very excited about going to Hogwarts. She even began packing right after she got home from Diagon Alley. She also found a name for her owl. He seemed to have a slightly fiery attitude but was extremely loyal. (He started to hiss at Maurosa every time she yelled at Aydreane and Maurosa hated animals.) So she decided to name him Ayden which is Gaelic/Celtic for little fiery one and he seemed to like it.

The next day was spent packing that last of her stuff and setting up booby traps for Maurosa with a charm on them so they wouldn't go off until tomorrow evening. Aydreane also daydreamed about what her new life would be like. Aydreane really wanted to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. After all, the brave/loyal/smart people should be nice so maybe she could make friends with them easier. At least she knew she already had one friend. Aydreane never had a friend before, especially not one as cute as Harry and his gorgeous eyes. Yeah she'd met people but never befriended them. After all, she only saw them a few times at the most and then never again. For some reason Maurosa didn't want her to have any friends. Aydreane never understood why they had to pick her as a guardian. The reason Aydreane needed a guardian was that her parents were murdered. Yep that's right murdered. By Voldemort. Aydreane never learned why, she didn't even know what their jobs were. All she knew was their names Arthur and Megan (though not her mother's maiden name), what they looked like, and that they were killed. She had no relatives, was left with a lot of money and a big house, and a stupid greedy guardian. Aydreane often wondered why she wasn't killed. Maybe they didn't notice or know about her. Maybe she wasn't considered a threat to them. And maybe she could find some answers at Hogwarts. The question is, are the answers the kind you want to know?

It was getting late and Maurosa was gone of course. Aydreane had finished packing and piled her stuff in a corner of her attic. It was empty except for some empty old boxes and a fireplace. Apparently she was to floo directly to the school, and Aydreane did not want to waste her time tomorrow dragging her stuff up there. Of course she put Ayden in his cage up there because it was the warmest room in the house. She was sitting on the staircase reading one of her favorite books Spindle's End by Robin McKinley, when she heard a crash in the attic. Aydreane tensed, grabbed her wand (Ebony 10 ½ inches and Unicorn hair) and snuck upstairs. She peeked around the corner and gasped. Harry, with his gorgeous green eyes, was standing in her attic.

"Harry! What…"

"I'm sorry but there's no time to explain." Harry walked up to her and handed her a paper. "Here read and memorize this."

"Um, ok." Aydreane was confused but took the paper. On the paper was written: The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld place. Harry was pacing but stopped when she was done.

"You done?" he asked. Aydreane nodded. "Good" Harry took the piece of paper, burned it, and then scattered the ashes. He walked up to her and said, "Alright we need to get your stuff then get outta here."

Aydreane pointed to her pile. "My stuff's over there but…"

"Ok then let's go." Harry walked toward the corner.

"But Harry..."

"What?" He stopped and looked back.

"I don't understand." Aydreane was kinda nervous what was going on and should she trust someone she just met?

Harry sighed. "I know but there isn't time to explain. You're just going to have to trust me."

Should she? Well he does seem like he is telling the truth and I suppose I will have to trust someone. Aydreane nodded. "Alright."

"Ok so just touch your stuff then we touch the portkey at the same time. Ready?"

Aydreane smiled, "I guess so." Then the closed attic door exploded.

"Stupify!" Harry cried. "Let's hurry before more start appearing." Aydreane touched her stuff then the portkey, leaving the 10 Death Eaters running into the room behind. Finally, their feet hit the ground. Aydreane almost fell over but Harry caught her first. They looked up and saw three people staring at them not looking exactly happy. Two were kids and just looked a little nervous, scared, and relieved. The adult looked furious.

"Oh no" Harry groaned softly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING GOING OFF LIKE THAT! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR CAPTURED OR KILLED! JUST YOU WAIT TILL DUMBLEDORE FINDS OUT! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HE WON'T LET YOU LEAVE THE CASTLE AFTER THIS! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT IT TO ME AND THE ORDER AS YOU KNEW VERY WELL IT WAS ORDER BUISNESS! YOU KNOW WHAT IS AT STAKE, WHY YOU ARE SO IMPORTANT AND YOU ALMOST THREW IT ALL AWAY! YOU MUST LEARN TO CONTROL YOURSELF AND LEARN SOME RESPONSIBILITY!"

Remus stopped, then pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. His voice softened and you could hear the pain in his words.

"Most of all, what would those who care about you, your friends and I have done if you died Harry? I've lost everyone else and I don't intend to lose you to Voldemort too."

Harry hugged him back then pulled away and said, "I don't plan on it either. I'm sorry I went and scared you all Remus, but I did. I'm fine and so is Aydreane."

"Oh Harry we were so scared I'm glad you're ok!" Hermione and Ron were very white but looked like they were calming down. Hermione looked like she had cried and Ron's right sleeve was very wet. Aydreane was standing to the side feeling a little bit awkward.

Remus turned to her and asked, "Hello Miss Phendraycon, my name is Remus Lupin but you may call me Remus. Have you had dinner yet?"

Aydreane shook her head. "Call me Aydreane and no I haven't had dinner yet."

Remus smiled. "Then it's a good thing that dinner is almost ready. You four sit at the table and I'll go get dinner. I'm sure you have many questions. I can't answer them all but I will do what I can after I go get dinner." The four were left alone.

"So, Harry, are you going to introduce us or shall I?" asked Hermione.

Harry blushed a little. "Oh, sorry… Well…um…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. Harry's told us a bit about you of course."

Aydreane smiled. "Oh he did, did he?" She raised an eyebrow at Harry. He blushed making Hermione giggle and Ron snicker. "I hope he didn't give you the impression that I was a sweet, innocent girl who never gets in trouble."

Hermione smiled. "No need to worry about that. Harry told us you liked to pull pranks. Ron's brothers are Fred and George whose tricks he told you about."

"Oh wow, it must be fun to live with such marvelous pranksters, never a dull moment." Aydreane said to Ron.

"Well, you got it right about the never dull moments." Hermione and Harry laughed.

"But yeah it had its ups and downs. Just be careful when you meet them. They like to use friends and family as guinea pigs." Ron advised.

"Thanks for the tip, I'll remember that."

Remus walked in with some steaks, mashed potatoes, and butter beer. "Dinner is served."

After dinner Remus turned to Aydreane. "Now Aydreane, I am sure you have lots of questions."

Aydreane put down her fork and asked, "Yes, where am I and why am I here?"

"I'm sure you've heard of Voldemort?" Remus asked.

Aydreane's eyes grew dark with fury and nodded sharply. "Yeah I've heard of him alright." Ron, Harry, and Hermione glanced at each other. That look was one of knowing, suspicion, concern and pity.

"Well, when he first came to power, Albus Dumbledore created a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix. The purpose of this society is to try to find and stop Voldemort's plans. This is the headquarters which is under the Fidelus Charm. Dumbledore is the secret-keeper. Only he can tell people about it and only those he tells can enter. That is why you had to read the note before coming. I assume Harry burned it as well." Remus looked at Harry who nodded.

Remus looked back at Aydreane and sighed. "As to why you are here, I'm sorry but I can only tell you a little, it would be too dangerous for you to know everything right now."

Aydreane frowned but nodded and said, "I understand, go on."

"After your parents were killed, it was necessary that we hide you. At the time that meant you needed a guardian and had to be home-schooled. Now Voldemort knows about your importance, you will be much safer at Hogwarts. During the summer, you will either stay here, or with the Weasley Family." Ron winked and smiled encouragingly while Harry looked pensive.

Aydreane looked down at the floor and said quietly, "Do you know why my parents died or why I am important?"

Remus gave her a sad smile. "A little yes, I'm sorry but I can't tell you that information just yet. Dumbledore will know when you are ready. Any other questions?"

Aydreane shook her head.

"Alright then, it's getting late. You will be sleeping in Hermione's room. Tomorrow members of the order will escort all of you to King's Cross station. Good night." He gave them all a hug then left. The four went to bed silently.

Hermione took Aydreane to their room and said "The bed on the right is yours. I know it's probably been a trying night for you but I wanted to let you know that I hope we could be friends. It would be nice to have another girl around even if you don't' get sorted into our house."

Aydreane gave Hermione a friendly smirk. "Thanks, I've never had friends before and I am kinda nervous about going to Hogwarts. Besides, I need someone to help me decide who to prank and how to not get caught."

Hermione grinned. "Well, you've found the right group of friends, in fact the experts."

Hermione and Ron fell asleep immediately but Aydreane and Harry had something to think about before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Two Pranks and a Dream

Ch.4 Two Pranks and a Dream

FLASH

There were two people, a man and a woman, standing together. The man had straight, dark brown hair and piercing turquoise eyes that almost glowed. The woman had wavy dark brown hair at her roots that melted into golden curls at the end of her medium-length hair. Her eyes were a warm hazel mixed with green and yellow. They were smiling at her and making cooing sounds. Aydreane turned her head and saw a crib near by.

FLASH

There was a green light and maniacal laughter.

FLASH

A man with a long beard picked her up.

FLASH

A long poison-green snake with red eyes circled her. It spoke in a creepy chilling hiss.

" Sssssilly girl, you can never hide from me… not for long. Come to me… or pay the pricsssse like many before who tried to change their dessstiny."

Clouds of darkness swirled around her. She heard once again the maniacal laughter. She was almost completely shrouded in darkness-

"Aydreane...Aydreane…. _AYDREANE!_" Someone was shaking her and whined.

"AYDREANE!" However, Aydreane groaned, merely swatted at the person and turned over. SPLASH

"GASP!" Aydreane sat straight up and glared at Hermione.

"What? I had to get you out of bed somehow, don't want to be late for school." Hermione was swinging a bucket in her hand while trying to seem innocent but failing due to the smirk on her face.

Aydreane pouted. "Yeah well you didn't have to dump ice water on me!"

"Well I wanted to go to breakfast and you weren't getting up" Hermione replied looking slightly apologetic.

Aydreane gave Hermione an evil grin. "Are the boys up yet?"

Hermione looked puzzled and raised an eyebrow. "No, what do you have in mind?"

Aydreane whispered in her ear, Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Oh I don't know, I mean… well... I've lectured them about it for so long and I'm a prefect. No I couldn't possibly-"

"Come on Hermione it will be a sort of girl bonding thing. Besides school hasn't started yet so it won't affect anything." Aydreane begged.

Hermione tried to get out of doing it. "Er… well... but... the ministry wouldn't allow it! Yes that's it! No magic outside of school!"

Aydreane shook her finger at Hermione. "Hermione you know that they are letting students 5th year and up do magic now because of the Dark Lord."

Hermione finally let in. "Oh right, well I guess so, but only if we are really careful.", she cautioned Aydreane.

"No problem Hermione." Aydreane jumped up and down with glee.

Ten minutes later the girls walked out of the boys' room and headed down to breakfast laughing and waiting for when the boys would wake up.

"Harry… Mom says its time to get up now and I'm hungry. Besides we have only 2 hours to get ready before we need to leave." Ron shook Harry trying to get his non-morning person of a best friend up.

Groan. Harry sat up. "Ok fine I'm getting up. Hey Ron, where are my glasses?"

"They are five inches in front of your nose mate." Ron laughed.

"Well what are they doing there….HEY!" Harry had reached for his glasses only to have them stay exactly 5 inches in front of his fingers.

"Ron could you hand me my glasses?"

"Sure, if they'll let me." Ron reached for Harry's glasses.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron put his hand on his very sore nose while Harry laughed at the fact that his glasses had just hit his friend.

"I guess I'll just have to wait for Fred and George to decide they've had enough of their joke or till Hermione gives me the counter curse."

" 'Fraid so Harry, let's go eat I'm STARVING!" Ron headed towards the door.

"Err… Ron?"

Ron stopped with his hand on the door knob. "Yeah Harry?"

Harry looked a little embarrassed. "Can you help me, I can't exactly see?"

Ron looked confused. "What? Oh right, sure mate." He reluctantly took Harry's hand and carefully led him downstairs.

In the kitchen were Aydreane and Hermione who burst into giggles when the boys came into the room.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ron asked as he helped Harry to his seat.

Hermione rolled her eyes while Aydreane giggled some more and answered. "Gee I dunno, maybe it could be the fact that Harry's glasses are floating 5 inches in front of his face and you have to help him around."

The boys chuckled. "Yeah it is kinda funny I guess Fred and George decided to pull a prank. I don't know why but maybe they apparated in or something. You wouldn't happen to know the counter curse so that I can see would you Hermione?" Harry looked hopeful.

Aydreane and Hermione shared a look and smiled. "Do you think we've let him suffer enough Hermione?"

"Well I'm not sure, do you? After all you are the master mind."

The boy's mouths were wide open. "Hermione? B-but you never play tricks."

"For you Ron, I might make an exception. Besides, we can't say never now can we?"

"Yes but-well-er…."

"Since you two did it, mind telling me why and how to get rid of it?"

"Maybe just a little bit longer." Aydreane laughed when she saw Harry get down on his knees and begin to crawl towards her.

"Go ahead Hermione."

"Are you sure…? Oh alright Harry stop giving me those sad puppy eyes." And with that Hermione muttered the counter curse.

"Where's Lupin I'm-"

"Hungry anyone?" Lupin walked into the room.

"Just in time for the morning lecture Lupin." Harry piped up.

Lupin grinned. "Oh did I leave poor Ron without breakfast for too long?"

Everyone laughed while Ron sulked. "Yeah just go on and have a good laugh you bloody idiots." He mumbled

Lupin set down platters of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

Hermione and Aydreane shared a mischievous look and tried not to laugh. Time for round two.

As usual, Ron piled all he could onto his plate. Harry took as little as he could get away with, hoping no one would notice.

"So Aydreane, are you excited about school?" Remus asked.

"Aydreane nodded. "Yeah and a little nervous. I've never been around a lot of people my age before or in a classroom."

Harry shook his head, out down his fork and said, "Don't worry about it. If Ron and I can manage it, you definitely can."

"Thanks Harry." Aydreane smiled.

"And we'll help you out. I couldn't bear to let you get bad grades on your homework." Hermione wanted to make sure Aydreane did well.

Ron was not paying attention but at this he shouted, "Hey!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Ron I'll still help you guys out a little bit."

Ron shook his head. "Not that, my bloody food keeps falling off my fork!" He picked up his fork and demonstrated.

"Well if you use it right your food won't fall off."

"Stop acting like my mum Hermione, I know how to use a fork."

"Obviously not or your food wouldn't fall off." At this the entire table started to laugh.

"Oh shut up, I know it's not because of me and I don't bloody well like it!"

The more he struggled to eat his food, the more violent it became. He would get the food a millimeter from his mouth when it would jump right back onto his plate. He tried to take a drink but nothing would come out of his cup. Ron even tried to eat directly from his plate, but the food just moved out of the way.

"Ok this is not funny anymore! I am starving and we have to get ready to leave soon and I am really really really hungry! Please Hermione, you must know the counter curse or something! I don't care if you did it just lift the bloody curse!" Ron sobbed deprived of his food.

Hermione looked at Ron in alarm. She never thought he would take his food this seriously. She looked at Aydreane who was trying not to laugh. Aydreane nodded and Hermione lifted the curse.

"Thank you! Hermione if I ever call you a know-it-all again-"Ron was on his knees hugging Hermione.

"Then I will know you are Ron and not an impersonator, now please let go of me so I can get my things!" Hermione pried Ron's arms from her waist.

Ron blushed and began to shovel his food in his mouth. Harry had already gone upstairs and began dragging his stuff downstairs so they could leave.

Ten minutes later, they were ready to leave. "Alright, I will send you guys off in the ministry car. One of the members of the order will follow in a cloak and they will watch to make sure you get on safely. Have fun and owl me so I know what your schedules are." Remus hugged everyone and helped put the luggage in the trunk of the car.

"Hey I forgot to ask, how did you guys do on your owls?" Hermione asked.

"Well I got seven owls how about you?" Ron asked

"I got seven too, Hermione what did you get?"

"I got eleven owls."

"That's great Hermione, I got ten"

"Ten? Geez Aydreane. Harry I think we have to watch out or we might have another Hermione on our hands."

"There is nothing wrong with doing well in school Ron-"

"Oh look at that we're here! Come on lets go."

They got their luggage and headed for the platform. They stopped at the barrier between 9 and 10. "Harry, um you said the platform is 9 ¾ right?"

"Yeah I did why?"

"Well, I don't see it."

"Oh, that's because you just go through the barrier. Go ahead its not that bad."

"Um, ok" Aydreane braced herself and started to run straight at the barrier, it grew closer and closer and finally, she hit it.


End file.
